


To something that was never meant to be

by dieinthewinter



Category: One Direction
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, M/M, Tour Fic, fan boy AU, fanboy!Louis, guitarist!Niall, leadsinger!Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 08:18:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieinthewinter/pseuds/dieinthewinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Louis knew he shouldn’t be doing this. Was aware that with his 25 years of life, he should stop saving every extra pound he made of his job for spending all of his year’s holiday by attempting 20 of the 28 European tour dates of his favourite rock band. He absolutely got that this was assumed crazy and childish and foolish. But he absolutely didn’t care."</p><p>Harry is the lead singer of up and coming alternative rockband One Direction. Niall's their guitarist.</p><p>Louis is a boy in his mid twenties who decided to spent his entire holidays on tour with his favourite band and his best friends Zayn and Liam who happen to be a couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To something that was never meant to be

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zappowziamfeelsbomb (otppurefuckingmagic)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/otppurefuckingmagic/gifts).



> I am still writing on my main project "There's no need to save me from you" but I had to get this out of my system.
> 
> This is a work of fiction and I mostly only adopted physical and a few personality features of the characters involved.
> 
> A lot of the events and happenings are taken from experience (with various bands) I or several of my friends made, but you will not be able to tell what's based on reality and what not.
> 
> This story is rather important to me and I'd love you to be absolutely open about what you feel and think about it!

Louis checked his list. Again. For what had to be he millionth time this morning and ticked of his last point: “emergency plastic tank with clean water”. He sighed audibly, tucking the paper folder holding this and even more sheets of notes under his left arm and closed the trunk of the VW bus, shoving all their belongings together a little more tightly in the process.

“I guess we’re ready to go”, he announced, still feeling as if something was missing, when a broad shouldered body surfaced behind him, warm palms digging into the tensing flesh of his shoulders and kneading gently. “I know you’re worried, Lou, but we actually packed everything we need and we’ll be back for tour halftime in two weeks, so we’re fine. Really”, Liam tried to convince him, but as much of a spontaneous person as he was, this ‘touring with your favourite band for the span of five weeks in several different countries’ was as new as this second hand vehicle to him. 

This had been so well planned-out for the last 6 months that there couldn’t have been any mistake in the planning, even if he attempted to find one.

“Get in that freaking bus now, Tomlinson. We’re going on tour and we’ll have fun and enjoy the best five weeks with all of our friends, great experiences and visiting countries we’ve never been in before!” Louis was surprised that the voice booming in his ears was Zayn’s, an open and enthusiastic smile on his beautiful, flawless face. 

It was so easy to nod on that, let his face be pulled into his typical, with-teethed beam until he literally felt the crinkles next to his eyes, and open the door on the driver’s side, getting himself ready for the 7 hour drive to Brussels, their first destination.

*

Louis knew he shouldn’t be doing this. Was aware that with his 25 years of life, he should stop saving every extra pound he made of his job for spending all of his year’s holiday by attempting 20 of the 28 European tour dates of his favourite rock band. He absolutely got that this was assumed crazy and childish and foolish. But he absolutely didn’t care.

This was not about lusting after celebrities or chasing illusions. It was mostly about having an excuse to travel the world, see all his friends spread out all over it and having an escape from real life. Being on the road with music in your back was so different, freeing and like nothing else he could pull in real life. Other than a few kids he had met at several kids, he actually loved his job – being a regular in his local theatre in Doncaster and still trying to become a TV or movie actor – but even he needed to get out from time to time.

So maybe he wasn’t supposed to follow One Direction around with his best friends in tow – an out and proud gay couple just couple years younger than him – but it still didn’t hinder him to do exactly that.

* 

After eight hours of driving through blending sunshine, horrible rain, a fair share of traffic jam and an awful ride through the Euro Tunnel, Louis mind was restless. He was securely tucked into his sleeping bag, squished between the plastic of the minibus and Zayn’s tiny frame being curled together with Liam’s in the back of their temporal home and actually surprised by how comfortable their sleeping construction was. They were an hour outside of Brussels, parked on a lot at a gas station and had a total of six hours of sleep to catch before they had to drive into the city and go on with their sightseeing plans. 

There was just so much tearing at his nerves, challenging his brain. What if something went wrong? What if any of them got into a fight with the other and decided to quit the rest of the tour vacation? What if they got into an accident or the bus broke down? What if one got sick or they had to spent way more money than they had planned on and would get stuck in the middle of it? 

And what if the band didn’t actually want them around for such a ridiculous amount of time? (What if Harry had forgotten he actually recognized him eight months ago?)

He sighed quietly, contemplating to wake the boys but deciding not to, seeing as they had to keep him awake and in the mood since Louis was the only allowed driver on this trip and decided to risk the high costs for data roaming and check his Twitter.

The bright light of his iPhone screen almost hurt his eyes before they flickered over a message that might have both relieved and worried him equally much.

“@HarryStyles: Back on European ground. Bus smells like Belgian waffle. Can’t wait to see new faces. And hopefully a few familiar ones!”

*

Doing that many concerts of a band who had established gold status for their album in the UK came with spending more nights in a car than an actual bed – hostels in their case. It came with brushing your teeth by your vehicle of choice or in the restroom of a gas station or a nearby McDonalds/Burger King and a lot of dry shampoo and deodorant. It came with a limit of clothes and laundry hours in foreign cities and fast food and language barriers. 

Thankfully, Belgium was an English-friendly country and the bits of French he spoke also served to help him along the way to the venue after grumpy complaints on their first morning on the road. Liam was used to a heavenly soft mattress and not to car cushions straining the well-trained muscles in his body while Zayn struggled with limited opportunities and lack of time for a proper styling. It took promises of cuddly hostel room nights and praises of being flawless and beautiful to get the pair of them into a better mood while Louis was battling a nauseous and strange feeling in the pit of his stomach. He was nervous and he couldn’t even tell if it was the good or the bad kind.

“I suggest we park here, since it’s a free parking zone and make our way to out tourist destinations first?”, Zayn suggested with a nod into the direction of the supposed city centre, the main road stretching out loudly close to them. Their bus was parked in a side street, a one way and way too close to a familiar tour coach for Louis’ liking. “Can we check the localities first?” Louis didn’t like surprises when he was attending a concert. He needed to know where they had to queue to be let in later on and where the backstage exit was to make sure they at least had a chance for a quick ‘hello’ – in case the band didn’t completely erase them from their memory. 

Hooking a hand into the back pocket of Liam’s loose jeans, Zayn gave a simple nod and added some sunglasses on his face to shield from the high burning afternoon sun. They were lucky One Direction had finally managed to do a tour in the summer, so the three of them didn’t have to worry about packing too heavily or freezing their asses off on bus nights.

Slowly trotting in front of the venue they were met with a bunch of girls already waiting to be let in (which was absolutely unnecessary cause the band was still small enough for people to come at doors opening and still have a brilliant place in the front row) and promptly draw looks on them. And audible murmurs.

“Average age 15, yay. Gonna be a great tour!” – “Blame that on Styles, Louis. That’s all due to his pretty curls and flawless face”. Louis laughed at Zayn’s brilliant comeback, trying to put this off as a ridiculous argument as to why One Direction seemed to attract a lot of young, alternative girls, but he could definitely relate to the blunt fact of their lead singer, Harry Styles, being a beautiful, admirable human-being. “I think it has a lot to do with Niall’s potty mouth and Josh’s six pack as well”, Liam added, purposely ignoring whispers of “Britains” and “fanboys” drifting over from the bunch of fans shamelessly overhearing them.

Louis rolled his eyes in an exaggerated manner and tucked on Liam’s elbow, leading them away from the intruders and typical fan girls he would probably never be comfortable around. “Well yeah, let’s completely deny the fact that his band is made of highly talented and brilliantly professional musicians!”, he huffed, followed by a semi-loud grumble of his stomach. “Now hurry the fuck up, I want waffles!”

*

The first time Louis met Harry he was pissed out of his mind, smelling like dead fish, sweaty and muddy from a long weekend spent on the field and enjoying his third day at the Leeds festival in 2011. He’d been waiting for Rise Against to enter the stage, being left behind by Liam and Zayn who’d finally got over themselves and probably misused their shared tent for clumsy and messy first-time sex.

The curly-mobbed lanky guy had accidentally bumped into him and spilled his beer onto the Yorkshire lad, but promptly apologized by handing over his bottle and offering a heart-felt apology. They talked for a bit, Harry revealing that he was in a band called One Direction who had played the tiny stage nobody really cared about as the first band to open up on Friday. Louis hadn’t seen them.

“I bet you guys are shit”, he suggested, smirking like a lunatic and trying to focus on Harry’s flush pink lips instead of green eyes that transformed from one to two pairs of irises if he didn’t concentrate hard enough.

They ended up belting out most of Rise Against’s lyrics standing side by side and the next day Louis woke up with a note in his pocket. 

“One Direction @ The Ruby Lounge Manchester, 09/13/2011 9pm. Guestlist + 2”

The rest was history.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm "dieinthewinter" on tumblr if you need to talk to me directly! x


End file.
